


Wayne TF drabble

by WayneCuddles (NotSoDankAnymore)



Series: Drabble Series [1]
Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Ficlet, Halloween, Other, Slime TF, Transformation, spoopy, toy slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoDankAnymore/pseuds/WayneCuddles
Summary: You go into a mysterious shop, and buy a slime toy called moon goop.But when you played with it, you suddenly change.





	Wayne TF drabble

It was a busy day today, you had to take care of the cats. and I barely got any money.  
But just when I lost hope, I found a mysterious shop near some thrift shops. I went in the shop to find lots of oddities.  
A white demon skull that was for your head, a Joyous sword, and a can of "moon goop"

What the heck is moon goop?  
I want to buy it, it's just 15 cents. It's in a can with Black and yellow goop in it.  
The Shopkeeper of awfully quiet.

I gave him the money, ran out of the shop, and went to my house.  
My cats were on the couch as always, sleeping.

Time to open this thing.  
I popped the lid of and the goop just attacked me!  
My hand got all slimy and yellow as the slime worked up to my body, making it black.  
Then My head got cover with yellow goop, I can't see anything!

I tried feeling my head to see and i felt horn-like appendages near my face.  
Then the goop finally came off. What the heck am i?

I Looked in the Mirror, oh.  
"What Happen to me!!" I Yelled but accidentally scared the cats instead.

"Oh i'm so sorry, I Didn't mean to yell, I'm scared because i looked like a monster." I whimpered as a laid on the couch.  
I fell asleep after that and the cats later come to me for a apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooohhh very spoopy (for Halloween/Hylicsween)


End file.
